Solar
Solar (ソーラ) is a molten planet situated in the Lylat System. It was the site of several battles during the Lylat Wars and afterwards. 'Overview' Solar is situated in the middle of the "X-Y-Z Triangle", a geometric shape formed by the locations of Sector X, Sector Y and Sector Z. Its surface temperature around 3,500 K*, sometimes mistaking this planet as an M-class red dwarf star. In comparison, the exact opposite of Lylat, a B-Class blue star, has a surface temperature of over 25,000 K. However, because it burns hotter and faster, a blue star has a life expectancy of a couple billion years. Solar burns much slower and so will last much longer; scientists predict it will live for about a hundred billion years, if not more. *Solar's surface temperature may be higher than 3,500 K. The Arwings used by the Star Fox team are shielded against temperatures up to 9,000 degrees (Centigrade or Fahrenheit is not specified, although 3,500 K is still lower than 9,000 ºF or 9,000 ºC K = 5,840.33 ºF and 3,226.85 ºC, to be exact) but when flying over Solar in Star Fox 64, the team's Arwings will slowly take damage from Solar's heat, implying that the planet is hotter than 3,500 K or probably the Arwing's temperature is slowly rising while flying in Solar so that the Arwing is damaged from constant heat. It is worth mentioning that the Arwing cannot be destroyed in Solar's heat, however, only stripped down to a point where one hit will take it down. 'Planetary Compendium' :"The entire surface of Solar is covered with molten magma. Scientists are still uncertain as to why the planet never cooled from its original formation and remains in this "genesis" state. Some say that its position, directly in the center of the Sector X-Y-Z Triangle, may be the cause." :—Star Fox 64.com :"With a surface temperature in excess of 3,500 degrees Kelvin, Solar is the undisputed hot spot in the Lylat System. When measured against other stars in the system, however, Solar looks downright frigid. Solar is a red M-Class dwarf, one of the coldest stars in the universe. In contrast, Solar's antithesis, a B-Class blue star, has a searing temperature of 25,000 degrees Kelvin and a life expectancy of a couple billion years. Luckily, M-Class stars burn the slowest and last the longest. Scientists predict that Solar will keep shining in the Lylat System for 100 billion years or more." :—Lylat Datalink; One cool hot spot pg 75 'History' ''Lylat Wars Before the Lylat Wars, nearly everyone within the scientific community never believed that life could exist on a star, even one as cool in comparison as Solar. The brilliant but mad scientist Andross introduced life there just to spite his colleagues. Nevertheless, General Pepper sent the Star Fox team to investigate when a number of Venomian scout ships were detected approaching and leaving the area. What they discovered were biological monsters, the result of Andross's genetic experimentation that not only lived but thrived in the extremely hot environment. The team battled through this hellish environment fighting creatures like Goreses, while receiving help from Bill Grey. They were forced to confront Vulcain, one of the most deadly bioweapons. Dodging its attacks, Fox McCloud was able to destroy the beast and put an end to Andross' mad biological terror. Life continued to flourish on Solar even after the war ended. Anglar Blitz Falco Lombardi travelled to Solar to meet up with Fox McCloud in attempts to unite against the Anglar Empire. To Falco's shock and anger, Fox had recruited Wolf O'Donnell to gain an advantage over the disbanding of their team. Despite hostilities with Wolf, Falco claimed he had spotted the new Solar Satellite on route to meet with them. After assuming its indestructibility analysis, the suggesstion of Wolf to cause the Satellite to topple over into the lava proves effective. 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 4. Solar; Out of the Frying Pan... In ''Star Fox 64 and its 3DS re-release, Solar is the fourth mission on the medium route, where it can be approached from Fichina and Katina. If the previous missions have met with only "Mission Complete", the choice of routes on the map will be cancelled and go straight to Sector X instead. Should the route to Solar include Katina, since you helped Bill Grey destroy Saucerer and defeat the Venom invasion force, he is determined to risk his life and repay the favour. He'll appear to lend a blaster in thanks for helping out. Bill will swoop down in front of you during the first half of your sizzling journey across Solar's turbulent surface. If you follow his fighter through the searing heat, he'll drop Supply Rings and a Laser Upgrade in front of your Arwing. You'll need these provisions- especially the Shield Rings- to navigate the treacherous swells gathering on Solar's hot horizon. The conditions will slowly eat up the shields from either distance, but will not destroy the Arwing. After defeating Vulcain, the route will only lead to Macbeth. ''Mission Briefing :“''Scientists have been saying for years that nothing could possibly live on this world's surface, but Andross's ships have been scanned going to and from the planet. Only Andross would be so foolhardy as to try to find military benefit in exploiting a molten planet like Solar. Only the Star Fox Team's specially modified Arwings can withstand the heat on the planet's surface! Intelligence - Don't fly too close to the fiery surface of Solar. Almost every enemy or object that you destroy will give you valuable Supply Rings that will replenish your Arwing's shields.”'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '''Medal Score: 100 hits' Checkpoint Goal : 50 hits :"Lock on and destroy as many of the rocks that bubble out of Solar's molten surface. Most of your hit points will come from shooting these rocks. Rather than locking onto targets for your bombs, you will need to launch the bomb and manually detonate it (press B again) when it is close to the cluster of targets. Be sure to pull Falco's feathers out of the fire after the checkpoint, where he'll be menaced by a trio of firebirds." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox: Assault Although Solar was not visited by the Star Fox team, it was visible at the Sargasso Space Zone and from the surface of Fichina. Coincidently the hideout has an orchestrated version of Solar and Sector Y's theme music. Star Fox Command In ''Star Fox Command, there are just two missions on Solar. 'The Red-Hot Planet' After teaming up with Wolf, Fox heads towards Solar to reunite with Falco. During the course of conversation, Wolf tells Fox that Krystal has joined his own team, and is in fact dating Panther. This revelation has stunned Fox, but he is still able to pay attention to the mission and the two warriors destroy the Anglar troops that have gathered on Solar's surface. The mission is complete and Falco still hasn't shown up, but Fox's attention is elsewhere. He inquires Wolf about Krystal and Panther, and receives a hasty reply not to blame anyone. Fox then states that it just came as a shock to him, to which even Wolf recognizes that Fox still has feelings for Krystal and states that he now thinks less of Fox for being as such. Nonetheless, the two continue to wait for Falco, with the following mission. 'The Ultimate Weapon' After waiting for a while, Falco finally reunites with Fox, only to find that Wolf is there too. Though angry at first, Fox convinces Falco to calm down and work together with Wolf. Falco agrees, and then remembers that he saw a large Anglar satellite weapon on his way here. Wolf comes up with a plan to destroy the machine by knocking it off balance so it can crash into the magmatic surface of Solar. The crew proceeds to wipe out the Anglar bases on the planet's surface, and then launch their attack on the satellite. By attacking the top of the mech, they are able to force it into the lava and disintegrate it. Upon the wrecking of the satellite, Fox receives a transmission from Peppy to investigate Titania in order to find a device created by Andross that could turn the tide of the battle in their favor. As Fox and Falco depart, Wolf has the choice to join them ("Wolf's Plot", Titania) or let them go on their own ("Dash", Titania). ''Star Fox Pentalogy Solar appears in ''Star Fox Pentalogy as the fourth stage on the medium route in Star Fox Command, and the sixth stage in Medium Route in Star Fox 64 3D. It is located between Sector β and Sector γ. Solar is one of six planetary stages during 3rd wave in Star Fox Adventures where the Arwing Walker can be used. ''Mission No. 4 Solar: Red-Hot Planet; The Ultimate Weapon Mission No. 6 Solar: Molten Planet; Out of the Frying Pan... 'Super Smash Bros. series' Solar has appeared in a screenshot of the upcoming ''Super Smash Bros, title. 'In the Manga' Solar appears in the Star Fox 64 manga, where events are both similar and different to the game's continuity. Arriving at the next mission, General Pepper assures the team that the Arwings will be able to withstand the extreme conditions on Solar. Although up to 9,000 degrees is the maximum strain the Arwing can endure, Slippy's scans of the surface indicate an even higher 13,000. Vulcian emerges from the lava, but is defeated by Fox ramming into its core. Suddenly, the time bomb on Fox's Arwing goes off, making a deep hole in the hull, in addition, Falco and Slippy suffer the same fate. Pigma Dengar arrives at the scene, revealing that the Octopus on the hangar was a disguised spacecraft. But Pigma's scheme is foiled when the downed Arwings are lifted up by a tractor beam, revealed to be Falco's old wingmate Katt Monroe, much to his humiliation. Andrew and Pigma continue where they left off and attack the Catspaw. Suddenly Wolf arrives and opens fire on his team mates, scorning them both and expels them from Star Wolf for acting without his approval. Wolf leaves the scene after reasoning that saving Fox's life is because he is Wolf's enemy, and their grudge has not yet been settled. Trivia *It was believed that Lylat was a binary star system, as the Nintendo Power guide calls Solar a star; however, the official Star Fox 64 website and subsequently Star Fox Command both consider Solar to be a planet, and the latter even depicts it with some solid patches of ground. Japanese materials reveal that Solar was always intended to be a planet, making this information either a mistranslation or a one-time localization. It is possible that Solar, like the planets Saturn or Jupiter in our own star system, is in fact a gas planet that generates some of its own heat but still receives most of its energy from the parent Lylat star. *In Star Fox: Assault, the player can view Solar on most planets by looking up to a big star surrounded by a red ring. Category:Lylat System Category:Stars Category:Planets